


Fic February - 3

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of fic February - five times Ian tried to hold Mickey's hand and got shot down and the one time Mickey initiated it. (part 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 3

                “We gotta kill him,” Mickey concluded. When a potential customer tapped on the glass from outside he snapped, ‘Fuck off!’ and continued his pacing. Ian watched quietly because he knew that if he tried to get a word in edgewise Mickey would either tear his head off or ignore him completely. He paused and continued. “Look, nobody would miss Frank anyway. We shoot him in the head and dump him in the river.”

 

                “He has a lousy short term memory,” Ian reasoned, trying to back Mickey into a corner or something to stop his pacing and hopefully calm him down. “He’s probably already forgotten.”

 

                Mickey shook his head. “Can’t chance that.”

 

                “I’ll talk to him,” Ian said when Mickey paused and looked at him.

 

                He still looked immensely focused and so Ian moved to touch him, tried to take his hands and hold them but Mickey brushed his touch off, back to pacing and rambling.

 

                “Cut his hands off, pull his teeth,” his unkempt look made him appear just slightly hysterical when he turned to Ian again. Though Ian had to admit the beard made him feel hot all over and he wished Mickey would let him touch it more. “He can’t even be identified.”

 

                “You stay here and watch the store,” Ian said, moving to try and take Mickey’s hands again and squeeze, hopefully soothing. Mickey didn’t react to it, clearly still deep in his own reasoning. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

                “My Uncle Joe works at the foundry,” Mickey said, determined now that he had a plan worked out. Ian would think it was cute if Mickey wasn’t planning on killing someone. “He’ll dump the teeth into the chrome plating vat and it’s done.”

 

                He pulled away from Ian’s touch as if he finally noticed it and pulled his security jacket off. Ian frowned. “Mickey, you need this job for your probation.”

 

                “No, what I need is to take care of Frank and his big mouth,” he shoved his jacket at Ian and went for the door, unlocking it. “Stay here. This won’t take long.”


End file.
